Sesshoumaru's Inu Angel
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kags attacked by 2 snake demons & injured, a fierce battle between an Inu & an arc angel against the snakes begins, the Inu & angel are wounded & their blood gets into Kags wounds changes begin, Sessh takes her with him. comedy Romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Written for **Dragongirl158**, who gave me the story idea, Sessh/Kag

**Sesshoumaru's Inu Angel**

**By Raven 2010 and Dragongirl 158 July 7 2011**

**The battle, angel and demons, mixed blood**

A scream was heard echoing throughout the forest when Kagome was nearly killed by a male and female snake demons. And when the Inu taichi arrived they bore witness to a fierce battle between. An Inu youkai and the male snake demon, and an arc angel with the female snake demon, the Inu youkai being one of Sesshoumaru's palace guards, though injured and bleeding themselves the Inu youkai, and angel continued to battle

Wounded unconscious Kagome lay beneath a tree, due to the ferocity of the battle, and the positions the combatants were in neither Sango, or Miroku could get near Kagome, Inuyasha was with Totosai getting his sword fixed. One time when both snakes lunged forward in their attempts to get her, some of the Inu youkai's blood, and the arc angels blood dripped into Kagome's wounds

Sango and Miroku watched as their friend's wounds vanished leaving no scars behind, while she glowed with a combination of two aura. the Inu's red aura mixing with the angels blue aura to create Kagome's new light purple one. The battle finally ended, with the angel, and Inu youkai as the victors, the two snakes were no more then ashes on the ground

That's when Sesshoumaru arrived "Kenji you are well I presume? He asked "And Tetsuo long time no see" he addressed the angel, while picking Kagome up

"I am well my lord" Kenji answered

"Yes Sesshoumaru it has been a long time indeed" Tetsuo replied

"You've been a good boy I presume? Sesshoumaru joked, surprising the others there

"And you've been a good little devil I presume?" Tetsuo teased

"Aren't I always" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Give me a week and I'll get back to you with an answer" Tetsuo teased with a smile as evil as Sessoumaru's

Kenji, and Tetsuo's wounds were gone as if they'd never been injured "Lord Sesshoumaru some of Tetsuo's blood and mine accidentally got into the miko's wounds" Kenji explained

"Yes I scented it just as I arrived"

"It has already begun" Tetsuo commented

"Yes so I see" Sesshoumaru replied

"Lord Sesshoumaru what is happening to Kagome? Asked curious Sango

"Will she be alright? Miroku inquired

"Yes she will be fine, I will take the miko with me where she will remain under my care"

"Something is happening" isn't? Sango asked

"Yes taija it is, there will be some changes, Inuyasha mustn't of know yet" Sesshoumaru answered

"Will she come back? Miroku questioned

"Yes in due time, I wish to ask you to do something for me" Sesshoumaru stated

"Anything as long as it is in my power to grant it lord Sesshoumaru you have but to name it" Sango said

"Please do not tell the hanyou where Kagome really is, he would only wreak havoc and cause no end of trouble" Sesshoumaru said "Then I might have to kill him" he added, smiling evilly it was a joke

Loving it Miroku smirked "Hehehe" and laughed

"Kit come here? Sesshoumaru called Shippou

"Y, yes l, lord Se, Sesshoumaru" Shippou stammered

"You have no need to fear me, you will accompany me to my castle with your mother"

"You mean it? Shippou responded

"Yes little fox I do not jest" Sesshoumaru stated "Slayer, monk when the hanyou returns he will inquire about the whereabouts of the miko, tell him that she is and will be with Shippou, and with the kitsune clan"

"Oh I love this plan of yours" Sango said "And Inuyasha not knowing the truth just makes it that much more fun"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru anything that drives your brother nuts makes me happy" Miroku added

"Yes I to quite enjoy it brings me immense pleasure as well"

"Keeping secrets from Bakayasha, yay, I love it" Shippou added

"Yes I am going to be taking frequent walks into the wilderness so I can hide and piss myself laughing" Miroku told them

"It is going to be fun trying to keep a straight face" Sango said

**Boyish banter, sleep talk**

The journey to Sesshoumaru's castle, and the new Inu angel miko, as Kenji, and Sesshoumaru lifted up and took to the skies Sango, and Miroku waved farewell. The flight to Sesshoumaru's castle was a quiet but peaceful one Kagome had yet to stir in her sleeping state, Kenji was wearing a big he knew the lords new house guest was going to bring fun and happiness into the castle

About thirty minutes away from the castle Kagome though still in a deep sleep began to stir, then clutched onto the front Sesshoumaru's haori. Kenji chuckled then he heard a low growl from Sesshoumaru but still smirked anyway Kenji was enjoying this far to much to stop now

"It seems she likes you mi lord" Kenji teased

"Do you wish to continue living?

"Aw you'd kill your most loyal servant? Why Sesshy I'm crushed"

"Not yet but continue and you will be"

"Ouch I feel the pain, so cruel" Kenji joked

"Kenji ever since we were pups you were then and still now continue to be a pain in my ass"

"I only do it because I care, and you desperately need to loosen up your to tightly wound"

**Flashback**

Teenage Sesshoumaru sat on a garden bench reading a scroll "Kenji if you snap my ears and pull my hair again I will kill you"

"Sesshy learn to have some fun"

"Miserable dog"

Kenji put sweet smelling flowers in Sesshoumaru's hair knowing he hated it and that it riled him "Kenjiiiii I shall kill you and relieve everyone of the misery that is you"

"Shit no, no, no you cant" said Kenji as Sesshoumaru held him in his iron grip

"Ah yes I can and I will"

"No Sessh no have a heart" then Kenji found himself a huge pile of fertilizer, with an evilly smiling Sesshoumaru looking down at him with a satisfied look "You dirty dog"

"I did warn you" did I not?

"I hate Inu's" Kenji said

"Hm interesting one dog hating another dog"

Once again Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bench reading his scroll before he could blink Kenji had dropped a huge wide and very pissed off crab down into the back of Sesshoumaru's hakama. Sesshoumaru who was never one to use foul language shocked his father who was watching from the window with a grin and the others there

"Kenji you son of a bitch get back here so I can fucking kill you, you little bastard" Sesshoumaru screamed

"No way not happening" running Kenji answered

"Ah if they do not kill one another before reaching adulthood it will indeed be a miracle" Inutaisho exclaimed

**Flashback end**

"Day dreaming again? Kenji ragged

"No just remembering you and that damnable crab"

"Ah yes wonderful days those were" Kenji teased

"Wonderful for you and hell for me and your other victims" Sesshoumaru said with a scowl

"Yes but as I recall no one was ever able to top your father" Kenji mused

"True father always was a twister practical joker" Sesshoumaru remembered with a grin "And as I remember everyone of your attempts failed and ended up being your misery"

"You would remember that"

"And tell me pray tell how could I ever forget" answered Sesshoumaru with a smirk

Their banter came to an abrupt halt when Kagome spoke in her sleep during a dream, Sesshoumaru both Inu's also caught a scent "Sesshoumruu so handsome, beautiful body, want to lick his stripes"

Kenji could not hold back and cracked up laughing "Sh, she wants to lick your stripes y, you are her tasty bi, big puppy"

Poor wide eyed Sesshoumaru looked at her in total shock, then smirked "Naughty little miko"

"Uh oh Sessh I know that look" what the hell are you up to?

"Something I will save for later"

"May I? asked Kenji

"You may" gently using his fingers he lifted one of Kagome's eyelids to find light brown golden "It appears she has inherited some of my golden eye color mixed with her brown eyes"

"So I see" Sesshoumaru who was looking replied. Gods I hope she does not inherit that sick sense of humor of yours"

"I hope she does then you will have one happy individual and lots of fun"

"Kenji please lift her upper lip? He did

"Yup as you suspected small fangs, I like my new little sister" he joked "I can hardly wait to see what she's inherited from the angel"

"Yes and it should be quite powerful where Tetsuo is an arc angel. And she was already a powerful miko" Sesshoumaru commented

"Hehehe triple trouble, and remember Sesshy she wants to lick your stripes, slurp" Kenji ragged and made kissing sounds

"Mangy mutt" Sesshoumaru shot back "I hope she tortures you smart ass"

"Are you kidding me? She's going to be my new best friend hehehe. You forget with my blood she is my little sister and I am sure she will side with her big brother"

"Oh gods somebody please have mercy and kill me now"

"The two big Inu's gracefully landed in front of the castle gates, which the guards immediately opened "Greetings lord Sesshoumaru" said Sato "And I see pain in the ass has returned as well"

"Sniff Sato you cruel dog" how can you be so mean to a fellow canine? Kenji joked

"Easy because your sick pranks know no end" Sato wisecracked

"You are a rotten little brother" Kenji said

"Lord Sesshoumaru who is the Inu angel? Sniff, sniff and I also smell miko" Sato inquired with a grin and surprised look "Gross the poor girl also smells like Kenji" Sato needled

"She is our new little sister. She was injured by two snake demons that Tetsuo, and I battled during the battle they injured us, then they lunged for her and we fought them off but blood dripped from our wounds into hers" Kenji explained "And my scent isn't offensive like yours brat"

"Lovely two full grown Inu's acting like feuding pups" Sesshoumaru tease "Sato this is Kagome"

"Yeah and she wants to lick his stripes" Kenji said

"Sato would you please? Sesshoumaru asked

"Why it would be an honor my lord"

Smack "Ow" Kenji whined when Sato's hand connected with his head "Hey you little creep"

"Who's the cute little kit sleeping on your mokomoko? Sato asked

"Shippou Kagome's adopted son" Sesshoumaru answered

"Hey wise ass Kenji you better not screw with him kitsunes are notorious tricksters and lovers of pranks, hehehe" Sato informed his brother

Sesshoumaru made his way into the castle "Hm" wonder what it's like? Wish I could try it just one time" Kagome whispered no one was close by to hear it other then Kenji who trailed behind Sesshoumaru and was smirking

"Try what, what is it that she speaks of? Sesshoumaru mumbled

"Mmm, nice lips kiss Sesshoumaru"

"So this is what the miko has been wanting but was hiding it all this time. This could be both interesting and useful" Sesshoumaru thought

"Remember mi lord you have to ask permission for courting rights she is my sister after all" Kenji ragged

"Kenji one day I will kill you" and does that twisted mind of yours ever take a rest? Sesshoumaru answered

"Technically she is also Tetsuo's sister to she does have some of his blood as well, Sesshyyyyy" he teased "It seems the Inu blood has made her uninhibited for now she is revealing the truth"

"Yes I agree" replied Sesshoumaru, then he scented her arousal during her dream of him "This will be useful"

"Sesshoumaru you evil bastard you're up to no good I know it"

"Let us see how the dear little miko reacts when she wakes up beside me in my bed in the morning, hehehe" he replied and laughed wickedly

"And you call me a sick puppy" Kenji said "I just hope she isn't a screamer when she is spooked" said Kenji

Sesshoumaru saw his long time servant Saya coming "Saya my guest is to be bathed and dressed" he pried Kagome's fingers off of his haori, then handed her to Saya

"Yes my lord" and which room should she be given? Saya asked

"My room"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru right away"

"Thank you Saya"

"Your welcome"

**The morning after, discovery, passion**

Kagome awoke the next morning yawned and stretched, then she felt a long warm body in back of her at first she thought it to be a hallucination, so she gently slid one foot back and felt a leg and gulped. She turned to look and almost had a heart attack when she saw two golden eyes looking back at her and their smiling owner Sesshoumaru laying on his side propped up on one arm with his cheek cradled in his hand, she gulped

"Good morning miko" Sesshoumaru greeted having all he could do not to bust out laughing

"Gulp" Se, Sesshoumaru you, room, me, bed? She stammered

"Yes miko me, my room my bed, and you and I sharing it" he replied with a big smile

"B, but how? She asked confused he really was enjoying this

"Two snake demons attacked and injured you"

"Yes" Kagome responded

"And and angel and an Inu battled them"

"Yes that is the last thing I remember before I passed out" she answered

"The Inu is Kenji my palace guard the arc angel is Tetsuo an old accquaintance of mine. And the reason you are here now is because during the battle the snakes kunged for you Tetsuo and Kenji fought them off, some of Tetsuo's and Kenji's blood dripped from their wounds into yours"

"Okay" Kagome replied

"There are changes that have already begun"

"Changes, what changes? the confused miko asked

"Use the tip of your tongue to touch your top teeth" he instructed, she did

"Holy shit I have fangs"

"Yes you do but we do not yet know what you have inherited from the angel" Sesshoumaru explained "You also have light golden brown eyes from the Inu blood" he held up a hand mirror she looked

"Wow nice" she said he was surprised and delighted at her lack of panic "Hey now when Inuyasha starts up not only can I sit him I can bite him to, hehehe"

"Now there is a mental image I quite enjoy" he stated with a wicked grin, then Sesshoumaru slowly leaned down toward her

"Se, Sesshoumaru what are you? She never got to finish because his lips descended upon hers "Mmm" she moaned

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru pulled back "You did say you wished you could try kissing me"

"Oh my god" h, how did you know about that? I never told anyone" nervous Kagome stated

"You also wished to lick my stripes, in your sleep you spoke your true desires. The Inu blood has made you uninhibited I scented your arousal to" would you like to know how many stripes there are? He asked batting his eyes like Miroku at her

"Oh I think I'm gonna die" she exclaimed with her face buried beneath her hands

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru pulled them away from her face and quickly took her lips in another kiss, only this time it was hot hungry and demanding, she quickly abandoned all shyness and embarrassment and her arms went around his neck. Using his tongue he coaxed her lips apart, once she opened for him he slipped it into her warm welcoming mouth their tongues danced against each other his dominating the kiss

Beneath the sheets his left hand went to her breast, it was then she realized they were both as naked as the day they were born, Sesshoumaru pushed his hips forward allowing her to feel his want. Kagome put one leg over his and thrust her hips into him letting him feel her moist heat against his stiffness he groaned, with the Inu blood in her she was more aggressive then usual

Kagome pulled her lips from his noting the never before seen warmness of his eyes that were now deep gold from his lust. Pulling back the sheet she looked he not only had two stripes on his cheeks and wrists he also had two on each hip with his crescent moon equaled a total of 13 markings

Kagome was about to have a long time fantasy come true starting at his hips she slowly tortuously licked each stripes working her way up his body, next the stripes on his arms, then his cheeks noting how he moaned, then her last stop was his crescent moon. Sesshoumaru gripped her ass pinning her tightly against him and thrust his hips, then with his mouth latched on to and suckled each nipple teasing with his tongue

He then began kissing her neck "Ah Sesshoumaru"

He spread his legs wrapping them around the backs of hers "Mine my miko my mate" that both shocked and told her what he wanted "I am not Inuyasha I go after what I want and claim it once I have it is mine forever" he told her

"Sesshoumaru I, I have wanted you for so long"

"And now I am yours"

"Se, Se-sshou-maru I need" please? She couldn't finish, he felt the wetness seeping out of her onto his rod

He turned her onto her back already between her legs he positioned his length and with one long gentle thrust forward buried himself up to the hilt "Sesshoumaru" she called, instead of pain even though she'd just lost her virginity she came "Don't stop more Sesshoumaru more"

He began moving "Miko you are beyond all my expectations"

"_**Se, Sessh yes, oh by all the kamis Sesshoumaru" **_she exclaimed while exploding "I, I can't stop so, so good it keeps coming" she all but screamed as more climaxes neared, he thrust hard _**"Uhhh"**_

"More miko give me more I want all that you have" he coaxed

"I, I"

"Yes? He responded but wasn't expecting what was coming next

"_**I, I love youuuuu" **_

Sesshoumaru could not believe his ears never in a million years was he expecting that, wanting to give her pleasure the likes of which she'd never known before he raised his body up just enough positioning his shaft just below and against her nerve bundle. He began pounding into her fast and hard making her scream a few more releases, and bringing about they're ends her passage soon closed around him like vice

"Kagome yes"

"Mine, my Inu youkai sama" Kagome lustfully growled

"My Inu angel" he replied

It started and struck them like a lightening bolt _**"Ughhhhh" **_both cried out

At the same time their fangs pierced the left sides of they're necks where the neck meets the shoulder. Both had the first time taste of each others blood as the sweet metallic taste filled their mouthe it drove them further into a mating frenzy, Sesshoumaru moved faster and harder then he ever had in his whole life

Claws pierced flesh in the frenzy but neither complained, Sesshoumaru had, had plenty of woman in his lifetime but it was never like this _**"Oh c, can't get enough, Kagome"**_

"_**Sessh, oh my goddds" **_they weren't seen until three days had passed

**Lemon ends**

"Holy shit it's alive, it's alive" Kenji teased Sesshoumaru as he made his appearance and bowed "Sesshoumaru sama lives"

"Yes but question is, will you?" or will you die in less then a minute from now? Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Welcome to our humble abode little sister" Kenji greeted Kagome

"Little sister?

"Yes this is Kenji also known as the six foot two pain in the ass" Sesshoumaru joked "Since some of his blood went into you and brought about the first of your changes you are like family to him now, and share a family bond as well"

"You're the Inu who's blood dripped his blood into my wounds, and saved my life" Kagome spoke

"Yes that I am" Kenji answered

"Thank you for that and helping to save my life"

"You are most welcome little sis" he said and bowed to her

"Hey big bro don't bow to me we're family" Kagome teased

"Yes ma'am" Kenji replied "Sesshy you old goat the rusting virgin finally got laid and mated" he ragged

"Kenji?

Yes mi lord"

"Prepare for today you die" Sesshoumaru told him flexing his claws

"Yipe, don't hurt me Sesshy, don't hurt me" Said Kenji and ran like hell

"Good morning lady Kagome" Saya greeted "My name is Saya, I am the one who took care of you when our lord brought you here unconscious. He has assigned me to be your personal maid"

"I owe you many thanks Saya thank you" please call me Kagome?

"Thank you Kagome. You may as well get use to it Lord Sesshoumaru. and Kenji have been carrying on like that since they were pups, Kenji starts it he loves to annoy and get chased by the lord" Saya explained

"Oh boy this is going to be fun" said Kagome

"Yes and before I forget your young kitsune is here"

"Shippou is here? Kagome replied

"Yes when lord Sesshoumaru brought you here he also brought the kit with him at the same time. He looked so cute sleeping in lord Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, he is with Rin they've become inseperable"

"Thank you" Kagome said Saya pointed in the direction where they could be found kagome took off

Kagome snuck up on and tweaked the point of one of Shippou's ears "Eeeee" what? Who? Startled Shippou shrieked and looked "Kagome yay"

"Hello Shippou, Rin" how are the brother and sister doing?

"Good thank you" answered Rin, and Shippou

"Your mated to Sesshoumaru sama" Shippou stated

"Yup" Kagome answered

**Inu kitsune war, payback, a sticky Inu, morning surprise**

Kenji did not heed Sato's warning not to screw with Shippou the mischievous hellion dog just had to have fun, at meal time Shippou found his meat replaced by a beat up old leather shoe on his plate. That was okay Shippou did not throw a fit Sesshoumaru patiently waited mentally mentally laughing his ass off, Sato could hardly wait to see his brother get his comeuppance

"Oh he is so dead" said Kagome

"Sesshoumaru sama I think my fool brother just dug his own grave" said Sato

"Sato this is true, and should prove to be great entertainment for us"

"The kamis have finally answered my prayers and sent someone who can and will outdo my dear pest brother. Oh how many long years have I waited for this day to come"

Shippou said nary a word he was calm and ignored Kenji the dog was disappointed because he wanted a riled kit to chase him and felt cheated and finally resigned himself that it was a lost cause and gave up. The time as usual came after lunch the soldiers went outside to the training ground to practice, it was a warm day and Kenji was shirtless he was one of Sesshoumaru's fiercest and best warriors with superior fighting skills

Kenji was in rare form not a care in the world, and after two days had forgotten all about Shippou, he was sparring with Sato Sesshoumaru was sitting down resting after a long sparring session. Suddenly while standing under the hot sun Kenji was hit and covered with a net with a big wet mound of mud inside it loaded with nasty treats dropped by a huge hawk that was transformed Shippou

Suddenly Kenji shrieked, he got the net off and the sight to behold was seen by all he was covered not only in mud but enraged snapping biting demon crabs turtles snakes, and last but not least sprayed by skunks. Red dye was mixed with the mud the mud began falling off and the poor muddy red from head to toe Inu was all but clawing his skin off bonus he had a severe case of demon fleas every dog demons worst nightmare

"D, didn't I tell y, you not to screw with a kitsune p, paybacks a bitch" Sato ragged

Sesshoumaru was laughing so hard he fell off the bench holding his poor aching stomach "Hahaha, Kenji y, you finally met your match"

"O, outdone by a k, kit" Sato rneedled

"Lord Shippou I, I give deep bows of respect to the, master trickster" said on of the other soldiers managed to say

"Hey Kenrose can I have a little kiss? Hm" can I pleeeeease" another guard asked Kenji

"Will you bear my pups? an ookami teased

"No, no, no it's not Kenrose it's Rosenji" a soldier on the opposite end of the yard tormented

"No but I'll give you bastards my fleas" Kenji snapped

After a long period of endless taunts and tormenting from his fellow male youkai three of them poured buckets with flea killing potion mixed with water over his head, when the mud washed away what was seen next started the laughter all over again. Standing before them was a bright red Kenji a red that matched Inuyasha's fire rat robe, all stood silent staring at the Inu who was looking at them as if they were nuts, he was puzzled, they broke out into fits of laughter again when kanji looked then he knew

"_**Shippouuuuuuu" **_Kenji screamed so loud animals fled the surroundind area "I am going to kill you, you little rat faced kitsune weasel"

"Aw don't be that way my little red flower. Red is my favorite color" a neko youkai teased

"A red dog he's rare" Lord Sesshoumaru can I have him? Ha, ha, ha pretty please? A panther youkai asked

"Y, you may, I know you will be kind to and t, take good care of such a rare dog" said Sesshoumaru between laugh's

"Well brother it looks like you have finally met s, someone who can out do you" Sato teased

"Now you die little fox" Kenji bellowed and Shippou got his long awaited

An hour later fuming Kenji returned to the castle covered with a sticky gooey white paste like substance, some of which clung to and hung from him like spider webs. It was a famous kitsune concotion made for pursuers made of rice flour mixed with honey and tree sap, it kept them subdued long enough for the fox to escape and would last for many long hours to come

"Brother never mess with a foxes meat, they are like us dogs love and do not want their meat messed with or taken from them and become vicious when it is" Sato told him

"Ah be a good dog and go fetch a bone" will you? Kenji snapped back and took off

"The little fox will not be back for a few days" Sato commented

"Yes and if Kenji is wise enough to have learned his lesson he will stop trying to torment the kit" Sesshoumaru stated

"That's my Shippou" Kagome said "Even Inuyasha though a ball buster he is wasn't dumb enough to try pranking Shippou"

While shippou slept Kenji snuck into his room lifted the bedclothes, put itching powder on him, put the covers back down, and left "Hehehe this'll teach the little brat"

Shippou was pissed but said and did nothing, to make it look good he glared daggers at Kenji did not speak to him and avoided him, Kenji thinking he'd finally won and mentally gloated. Three days after while Kenji slept heavier then usual thanks to a sleeping potion Shippou had slipped into his tea he snuck into Kenji's room did his deed and left

The next day when Kenji awoke he was inside a cocoon which he easily broke out of, he got up as usual stretched then horrible intense pain shot through his stomach, Kenji grabbed his stomach and groaned. He put his long silky black hair up in a topknot. Still half asleep he removed his sleeping clothes and was about to get dressed, then looked in the mirror then a scream ripped throught the castle

"Nooooooooo, it cant be" Kenji screamed "Damn tha soon to be dead sent to the tenth level of hell fox"

All within came running when Kenji came running past them in search of shippou they saw Kenji had full round hiss, wide sexy hips, full lips, with a round ass, and thick curvy body. Shippou jumped out from his hiding place bent over a bit and waved his little butt from side to side to say kiss my ass

"I'll kill you" kanji yelled

"Oh yeah" you and what army? Shippou taunted

"Say that when I make a fur coat out of you"

"You won't be chasing anybody to far today" Shippou said

"Be a good boy dig your own grave, then start running after I catch and kill you I'll bury you in the hole you dug"

"Na, na, na, na, na" Shippou taunted and ran

Kenji started to give chase and the pain he felt in his stomach tripled then he suddenly skidded to a halt "Oooooooh" what the hell is this infernal pain? I didn't eat anything bad"

Kagome walked over to him "Kenji exactly where does it hurt?

He whispered in her ear "Gods, sis what am I gonna do?" I do not understand" what the hell's going on? Then he felt something

"Come with me bro" Kagome instructed

"What is this? Gods kill me now"

Then Kagome told him "Kenji you've been turned into a girl and you are having your period. I'm sorry and I will help you"

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_When this is over I'll kill that little fucker for real" Kenji bellowed

When they were gone Sesshoumaru, Sato, Saya, and the others that were released the laughter they'd been holding back "Poor b, bastard" Sesshoumaru got out

"Think she'll make m, me an uncle? Sato choked out

The ball busting hanyou, meet the Inu angel

Two weeks later Sesshoumaru returned to the village with Kagome and Shippou, Kagome had her new Inu appearance hidden beneath her normal appearance thanks to her new transformation abilities, Sesshoumaru left to go hunting, Shippou walked into the village Kagome wanted to pick some berries before she went in before she could start Inuyasha leapt out of the bushes

"Wench bout time you got back" Inuyasha said

"Ahhh, gods damn it fuck Inuyasha don't do that shit" are you trying to scare me to death? Kagome bit shocking those within hearing distance, this from she who never swore Kagome, the Inu blood had changed her in more ways then one

"Kagome is that you?

"Who who the hell else would it be? Genius"

"Damn wench what the hell's your problem?

"Looks like we have a new Kagome" Miroku commented

"Yeah and I like her, hehehe" Sango said

"Oh you guys don't know the half of it" Shippou told them

"Lets watch and listen this promises to be good" Miroku replied

"You, you're my problem dog breath" Kagome snapped

"You ain't got no problem" what are you having that period thing again? You wenches always go fucking nuts with that shit" Inuyasha shot back

"Not me bub you're the only bitchy one here on the rag not me. Think poor baby needs some of those time of the month herbs, hehehe" Kagome wisecracked

"Men don't have that shit wench that's only for females, listen Ka-go-me I don't know what your problem is but I don't need you biting my head of for shit that I did not even do. So cut the fuckng shit before I really get pissed"

"Huh, get pissed off your in bitchy mode twenty four seven, Kagome where's my ramen? Wench you don't need that school thing you should give it up" Kagome bit

"Well you don't it's just a waste of time and stupid"

"Why you" was all kagome said

Before Inuyasha could draw his next breath he was on the ground Kagome who at first was on all fours, suddenly had a black tail fangs claws pointed ears angel wings and a pink sphere with a halo around it. She leapt, had her hands ready wrap around Inuyasha's throat to strangle him, when she was suddenly stopped by two long arms wrapped around her and hauled her up

"Let me go Sesshoumaru I just want to kill him a little, I promise I will only kill him a little" please? Kagome pled

Miroki, and Sango who heard the commotion jumped up to investigate and on the way "Inuyasha you dumb ass" how many times did I tell you To leave kagome alone? Sango scolded

"Inuyasha were you born brainless? Leave kagome alone" Miroku said

And just as they arrived on the scene "Holy shit fangs claws tail wings" shocked wide eyed Inuyasha said

"Oh my god Kagome? Sango exclaimed

"Wow beautiful" Miroku complimented

Kagome stopped squirming in Sesshoumaru's arms and looked at her friends "Oh hi guys, be right with you after I kill dog boy over there"

"Eeeee" Ka, Kagome wh, what the hell are you? Inuyasha fearfully asked

"Little brother she is an Inu angel, my Inu angel" Sesshoumaru answered

"Your Inu ange? Inuyasha started

"Yes, and my mate" Sesshoumaru said while Inuyasha was to stunned to speak he quickly told him what had happened, to the humor of all there Inuyasha fainted dead away "His reaction is better then I expected, or had hoped for hehehe"

After Inuyasha came around and the shock wore off he went into wise ass mode "So lord rusty pipe finally got his staff polished" did ya get it all nice and shiny?

"Would you like yours removed? asked Sesshoumaru flexing his claws and smiling evilly

"Jeez don't get all bent out of shape. Oh that's right it's not you that's bent it's little Sesshykins" hah? Inuyasha taunted

"Fool do you not realize that I held back and prevented my mate from killing you. Maybe I should sic her on you and this time not stop her" Sesshoumaru needled

"Do you mean it Sessh? You wouldn't tease a girl now would you? Can I, can I, ha, ha, ha? Kagome said like a kid pleading for a toy

"No Sessh you can't she's crazy I do not think I'll survive it" Inuyasha pled

"Very well little brother this one time but if you fail to honor your end of it I shall let her"

"Aw come on, kill joy" Kagome said

"I have something better for you to kill, lets say more interesting prey" Sesshoumaru teased

"Really? She replied

"Yes little devil miko of mine" Sesshoumaru answered, with that said and done he put her over his shoulder and flew off

"Why Sesshy you big horny dog you" Kagome teased

"And how you will soon learn, I am hungry"

**Lemon starts**

He landed deep in the forest Kagome soon had one big hungry dog having himself a banquet she nearly lost her sanity with what he was doing to her with his mouth "Sesshoumaru ah it's to good your killing me" she said and exploded _**"Ughhhhh" **_

When he finished he quickly stripped his panting mate, before he could get to his own clothes Kagome beat him to it, before he knew it he was naked on his back with his little mate relentlessly tasting him "Yes mate it feels good" he said then _**"I love you Ka, Kagomeeeee" **_he exclaimed

Hearing that shat surprised her "And I love you to more then my own life" she said

Hearing her say that started his fire all over again "It is the same for me" he told her

He sat her on top of him he held his shaft allowing her to seat herself completely sheathing his rod deep within her, Kagome slowly moved up and down keeping her eyes locked onto his. Keeping his elbows on the ground he held his arms up with her palms on his he laced his fingers with hers helping to hold her up, and then he got to witness the beautiful sight she threw her head back then brought it forward as her climax neared he loved how her face showed pure ecstasy, her fingers tightened

She moved faster, and that's when he started thrusting up into her hard then it happened _**"Oh shit ahhhhh"**_

"_**Yeeeees" **_both called out they're climaxes, while keeping eyes locked on each other

Before Kagome could come down from her orgasmic high Sesshoumaru swiftly rolled her onto her back, he continued pounding into her bringing her to climax after after climax namy of which he shared with her. On the last one she was kissing him hard and forcefully and Sesshoumaru returned her actions, she bit his shoulder he moaned and bit hers and at the same time dug into each other with their claws which intensified it

"Pant, pant you temptress you" Sesshoumaru panted out

"You assassin sent from acuma" she teased

After a brief rest the little vixen got on her hands and knees with her ass up and facing him knowing what it did to Inu's, Sesshoumaru looked surprised, mounted and took her from behind "Woman you tempt fate. When I am finished you will be unable to walk or move, this I promise you"

"What a lovely way to die" she joked

**Lemon ends**

**I ate her, tormenting the hanyou, boy talk**

The following morning not far from the village leaving his mate to rest Sesshoumaru returned to the village alone "Bastard what did you do with Kagome? Inuyasha snapped

"I ate her" Sesshoumaru replied with an evil smirk knowing it would scare the crap out of Inuyasha

"_**Youuu what? **_Inuyasha yelled loud enough to wake the dead

"Well actually first I mated, then I ate her" Sesshoumaru said

"Come on you've gotta be kidding me, even you aren't that low" Inuyasha replied not wanting to believe what he was hearing "You eat your own mate have got to be shitting me"

"Well actually she went down easily in one swallow, but the miko wasn't very filling, I'm still hungry"

"Y, you, you really did it I can't believe it, you did it" didn't you? Inuyasha said

"Did I not just tell you that I did? Little brother" Hm? Are you really that dense? Because I know that your hearing is not impaired"

"Oh my fucking god's I cant believe he's actually falling for this" Sango whispered to Miroku

"I know this is some good shit. Inuyasha is just to easy"

"Oh my poor stomach I don't think I can take much more" Sango said trying not to laugh, good thing Inuyasha was to occupied with Sesshoumaru to notice

"Y, y, you bastard" Inuyasha said his shocked brain still not registering the whole thing

"What? I was hungry she was there and I ate her, I am a dog" do you really expect me to pass up a free meal? Sesshoumaru needled

That did it "You son of a bitch, today you die" the enraged hanyou screamed, and at the same time pulled tetsuseiga from it's sheath transformed "Wind sca" he started but stopped when he heard

"Inuyasha? Then turned to see Kagome standing there "Yes Inuyasha it's really me, and Sesshoumaru did eat me, well not all of me, hehehe" she ragged then smirked

"Eeeeew, gods damn it wench I don't want to hear that shit" that was when Sango, and Miroku began laughing they're asses off "Gross. Thanks for that mental image I never wanted and that's probably burned into my brain permanently"

"Yum" Sesshoumaru said and licked his lips to add to the torture

"Hentai pervert, my brother a gods damned hentai jeez your worse then the monk over there" what would dad think if he were alive?

"Little brother, and just who do you think I got it from?" Sesshoumaru said enjoying torturing his brother

"Ohhh" why me? I can't believe this shit my brother a perv, and now I find out I'm fathered by one as well" Inuyasha whined

"Father was a man he loved that little fur coat" Sesshoumaru said then wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh gods do you ever let that sick brain of yours out of the frigging hentai box? Let it out and go take a walk and air out, ya sick bastard" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Sesshy loves the fur coat it taste's better then the sweetest meat from a goat" Sesshoumaru ragged, yes he was on a roll and was not stopping anytime soon

"Ahhhh, shut up, shut up, shut up. I can't believe you're my brother"

"Ah yes the fur coat" sometimes Sesshoumaru do you find that some of them need a little salt? Miroku added playing along

"Yes quite right you are monk"

"Will you two sick fucks shut up? Ya disgusting perverts, jeez one wasn't bad enough now I've got two of you" Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha we're just expressing our mutual love of pussy, and it's many pleasures" Miroku teased trying not to let laughter thwart the completion of his tormenting

"We don't mind" do we Sango? Kagome asked

"Hell no I am enjoying this a lot, I never knew boy talk was so much fun"

"Once you get the hair out of the way it's a banquet" Sesshoumaru added

"Mother natures delicacy given to the adoring male population" Miroku stated

"Why me? Inuyasha asked with one hand on his head as if he had a headache

"Hey I have a great Idea we should get Yasha a fur coat of his own" Kagome ragged

"Right then the poor thing won't feel so left out" Sango agreed

"Here Inuyasha" Miroku said

"What is it?

"Take it" Miroku instructed

"Alright but it better not be something sick"

Inuyasha then took the paper Miroku handed him and opened it, he looked with wide eyes and saw a male orally pleasuring a very happy female "And my friend that is how you take care of a fur coat" Miroku told him

"Mirokuuuuu you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you" Inuyasha screamed

"Bye all see you later" Miroku said as he beat a hasty retreat with a pissed hanyou right behind him

"He's pretty fast for a human" Sango commented

"I guess getting chased by angry girls who's butts he groped is great practice and helps build up endurance" Kagome said "That's our Miroku"

"Hehehe, little brother is to easy" Sesshoumaru said

"Yup" the girls agreed

"You guys know that Miroku drew that picture right? Sango asked

"Let me see it" Kagome said Sango handed her the picture "Holy shit the detail it looks so damn real"

"I know which makes it even funnier" Sango said

"Sesshoumaru looked "Wonderful no wonder little brother was so freaked out"

**Meeting the family, banishing the demon**

The second he saw Sesshoumaru Kagome's grandfather immediately put sutras on him,

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, he growled, then seemed enraged and that the sutras were burning him. When grandpa saw they weren't turning the demon lord to dust he shivered and started backing away and that's when he got a surprise

"Gotcha" Sesshoumaru, and Kagome said in the same breath

"Ohhh" the old man moaned and fainted

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Souta, and Kagome's mother laughed they're asses off "Man that was fun thanks sis" Souta said


End file.
